


Shadows of the Past

by Glacidea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Redemption, nightmare with heart to heart, some good old face your inner demons, there's two parts to this you could say, this is mainly a Grima focused fic but yes the summoner makes an apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacidea/pseuds/Glacidea
Summary: The Askran war has ended; heroes sent home back to their original worlds. The Fell Dragon however has not returned to the Land of Awakening having been granted a different role; the new Ruler of Hel the realm of the dead. This familiar despair filled atmosphere may come with the reminder of his horrific actions of old and monstrous past but what about the future?
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I...never post my self indulgent heroes stuff; I have a lot that will never see the light of day but I guess there's a first time for everything right? Who knows maybe I'll post more in the future.
> 
> I know I have a multi-chaptered fic to get back to but while I work on that, Robin's resplendent alt reminded me of this headcanon I had about Grima one of my favorite characters to expand on, it's so fun to get into his head. Then I saw this art and had to write this out.
> 
> Link to the art that inspired this: https://twitter.com/dkenpiss_/status/1283070543076311041
> 
> I also hardcore ship Grima/Summoner (she's nameless and not described here so you can imagine your own in her place) so if that's not your cup of tea and you just want a little Grima character focus you can bow out after the first part.

Strange yet familiar. That’s the only way the Fell Dragon could describe this place. Looking over at his new kingdom from atop a hill, Grima took in his surroundings. 

He once owned a world just like this. Commanded an army of the undead, his Risen, and sent humanity to its fated ruin. Until the Exalt’s daughter went through a portal to prevent his rise in the past...

Yes, the barren eternal dark wasteland of Hel, he felt right at home here; though these undead were much different than his Risen. They had thoughts and emotions, no need for senseless violent urges.

In fact, the beings of Hel while glowing skeletons of differing color seemed more human than any of the undead he’d seen before, whether it be his Risen or the tales of Revenants, he’d heard from the mouths from heroes of other realms during his time in Askr.

Though…He put a claw on his chin as he gazed over the water below the bridge, his Risen were referred to as undead and Hel was referred to as a realm as the dead. Perhaps that would explain the stark difference?

He heard voices, some of the residents chattering about no doubt, the beings of Hel have been anything but silent once he took over. Al…Lif, as he preferred to be called, explained they all felt free to do what they wished with Hel dead and gone. It’s why they were so friendly to him and didn’t run in fear as most did, upon gazing upon the Fell Dragon.

He had expected the summoner to not send him back to his world considering his place and role there, that wasn’t a surprise. But when Eir the former princess of Hel asked him to take over for the previous ruler who he helped slay…it was quite unexpected.

Her reasoning was sound and justifiable, after all he did once rule a world of the undead and out of all the summoned heroes would be the most experienced in how to deal with them. And it appeared the princess wanted nothing to do with the place she was once a prisoner of. So whether it was out of pity or his own desire to rule once again, he agreed. He was considered the wings of despair and breath of ruin. Ruling over a land drenched in ruin and built off of despair? Why there was nothing more perfect!

But now to be here as Hel’s new ruler he realized how different it truly was from what he once knew.

The humans moving in the dirt beneath him spoke of relief. And hope; hope that their new ruler was kinder than the last, that they wouldn’t be treated like slaves. He grinned a fanged grin; oh if only they knew.

Unlike the undead, the dead were still human. Dead humans yes, but not _undead_ humans. They still had their needs, their wants, and desires. They had their own thoughts, need for individualism. They still had _hope_ , an emotion he barely understood.

And he _could_ treat them even worse. Control their every move. Create an even more powerful army than before, finish where he left off in his own world before his defeat. Askr was unprotected as the great hero no longer had a summoned army. And the so called summoner? She belonged to _him_ now. It would be incredibly simple to send all of Zenith to total ruin.

He chuckled to himself turning away. That’s what the old him would do but that wasn’t who he was anymore. His time in Askr…caused a change in him.

Not a large change. He still loathed humanity, he’d still prefer it if the worms all disappeared into the dirt but as long as they weren’t bothering him—he’d let them live. And even he could admit while not a large amount, there were some…humans he could tolerate, even befriend. While in Askr he did learn to appreciate the many heroes such as the Exalt and his former vessel. Yes…he’d consider Chrom and Robin…his friends. But it was a very small amount! 

He scoffed in annoyance, And the last thing he wanted to do was befriend all his new subjects.

He’d rule over them, do what was required as the King of Hel, but he wasn’t going to get too involved nor would he allow himself to be worshiped as a god. That would get out of hand, the humans would once again expect the divine out of him and blame him for things out of his control.

Never again.

But even if things were to get out of hand—this time he wasn’t alone. A soft smile graced his features as he turned away from the group of humans to return to his throne. He had someone by his side now to share in his eternal existence and burden.

And that small change would make all the difference. Who knew the very thing Chrom and Robin spoke of, the bonds that tied them together, was the truth.

He stopped in his tracks and his ears perked up; someone was following him.

“Show yourself.” He growled whipping around, lowering his voice to a dark and threatening tone, “I do not take kindly to being _spied on_.”

“Well isn’t that a laugh. And here I thought you’d be excited to be around those pathetic humans you now wish to protect instead of destroy.”

Stepping out from behind some trees was…himself. Or who he used to be. Instead of the Hel attire he now wore this version of himself had on the old Plegian cloak, hood covering his eyes framing his fanged smirk.

This wasn’t right. The summoner no longer had the ability to summon so just why was he staring at another version of himself?

“Who are you?” He kept his guard up. "And just _why_ are you pretending to be me?”

The other version of him laughed, “Me? Pretending to be you? As if I’ve ever wish to be someone so _weak_ . Rather you need to quit pretending to be _me._ You have no right to call yourself a god. You’re nothing but the human’s little pet dragon.”

It would be better not to argue this version of himself. After all he knew himself and words would never sway him. So he stayed silent. Watching.

"Tell me…” The other Grima drew closer. “How does it feel…to be a so-called hero?”

He raised an eyebrow. “So called? I was summoned just like everyone else and helped out in the Askran wars. I may not have started out a hero but…” He paused. “But I lent my assistance like every other hero summoned.”

True, he didn’t feel like he was a hero compared to the others summoned. Considering what he used to be, referring to himself as a hero was beyond foolish and completely untrue. But he wasn’t about to let this…past version of himself know that. He knew himself more than anyone and the second a weakness was spotted he’d devour it.

The other version of him laughed wickedly, “Please. You and _I_ both know you can never hold that title.”

He gritted his teeth, of course he knew his own thoughts. It was foolish to think he could trick himself. But just what could he do?

“You wish to repent don’t you? But…” His eyes glowed dangerously, “You know you can’t.”

“That’s enough out of you.” He would rather not face his deepest thoughts the environment of Hel brought upon him, so he needed to get rid of the pest. 

He struck, sending his magic flying toward the other version who expected it, dodged and tackled him pinning him to the ground. 

He cursed his misfortune, spitting up blood from biting his tongue when his head hit the gravel.

“Look at you. And look at how weak these so called bonds have made you.” The other Grima towered over him. “You should be ruling over these worms. Not protecting them. Pretending to be a fair ruler? A loving husband? Don’t make me laugh."

Before he could respond a clawed hand gripped his throat while the other hand on his chest pushed him down further.

“You know who you are. You are the wings of despair. The breath of ruin. The Fell Dragon. It’s in our blood. It’s what we were created for. You want destruction. You want to end humanity. And try as you might you cannot fight what you destined to be…” 

He tried to get up but the other Grima’s grip was tight. 

“And you also know…everyone expects you’ll go back to your old ways in the end. And you have everything you need to do it. It would be so easy wouldn’t it?”

It would be; he had an army at his claws and he knew it. But he didn’t want that anymore; he was what one would consider reformed now. Wasn’t he?

“Stop trying to pretend to be reformed…we all know you can’t be forgiven. She believes it too. Just like everyone else...she’ll betray and abandon us in the end..."

The one human he adored more than all...would hurt him too…

“That’s right. Give in. Be who you’re meant to be…"

“Grima!”

A second voice cut into the air. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

His head began to spin as the grays and blacks swirled into a bright light.

The shadow of himself faded away.

“Wake up!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He shot up out of bed breathing heavily. So...that was what humans referred to as a nightmare. He could see why it frightened them so. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant feeling. The racing heartbeat, cold sweat on his forehead, complete sense of dread? He didn’t usually dream and frankly he’d be happy if he never did again.

“At first I wasn’t sure if beings of despair can even have nightmares so I didn’t know if I should wake you or not but then you got worse. So I took the risk.”

The Askran summoner, the one who he formed a close unbreakable bond like no other with gazed at him worried.

“Can I get you anything?”

He lowered his head. “You’re in danger being near me, summoner. You should leave before I hurt you like I’m destined to eventually do.”

“That must have been some nightmare…” She shook her head and moved closer. “But if you recall I’m not a summoner anymore. The long war between Askr and all the other kingdoms ended and I sent everyone home.”

She pulled him into an embrace and smiled as she pet his head of white fluffy hair, “What I am though, is your wife and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You say that...but in the end-“

“I’ll what, _betray_ you?” She let go, crossing her arms and leaning back. “Don’t you think if I was going to betray you I would have done it by now?”

When he didn’t respond she huffed with annoyance.

“Come on really? I used to be a summoner who summoned only the _strongest_ of heroes and many other gods after you. But I didn’t abandon you then did I? Despite having gods who were more powerful than you, I never left your side, not even when I found out the truth of your existence.”

Hold on a second...

“I wasn’t the strongest?”

“Well...er...”

“Have you been...” He narrowed his eyes, “ _untruthful_ to me?”

“Of course not! Even if you weren’t you were still the most powerful to me! T-That’s what matters right?”

How just like a human to struggle when caught in the tangled web of their own lies.

“But that’s not what you told me. How like your kind to justify yourself.”

As amusing as it was to watch her sweat, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s futile attempts to backtrack.

“Are you laughing at me?!”

“I’m aware I’m not as powerful as one known as the beginning who had only a fraction of her power, unable to reach her true form...”

“Then you...” She grabbed a pillow from the bed and smacked him in the face, “Ugh you’re impossible! I was trying to make you feel better!”

But pulled back in laughter still holding the pillow, “Glad to know my _despair_ does the trick.” She teased.

Despair...of course someone else’s misery would be the one thing allowing him to cheer up. 

“And yet…” She frowned, ‘It appears something is still bothering you.”

She looked to him expectedly waiting for him to speak.

“...Can I truly be trusted?” He looked away. “You know of all the suffering I caused. How it was done. I have everything at my disposal now; to do it again had I wished.”

“Yes you do.” She agreed nodding, “You now rule the dead. And my summoner role is over. Since I’m no longer protecting Askr with an army of powerful summoned heroes...it's a sitting target.”

“Then you agree...”

“No.” She shook her head, “You thinking about this, concerned about it, proves you _can be_ . Eir trusted you enough to ask for your assistance; I doubt she’d ask Loptous or Fomortiis. Now _those_ are two who can’t be trusted.”

She reached over and took his hands in hers linking her fingers with his.

“Yes. You used to be a monster. A cruel murderer who wanted all humans dead. Manipulative and heartless. When I first summoned you all you wanted to do was kill me and you didn’t let me forget it. You’d threaten me at every chance you got.”

“But that changed." Her gaze softened moving down to their hands. She rubbed her thumb across the band on his finger gently. “And look at us now. Though I suppose….”

Letting go she stood up and walked to the middle of the room her nightgown swishing at her heels.

“You could have been faking it all along; why it's perfect plan! Playing the long con. Luring me into a false sense of security and pretending to love me! Once I accept your hand in marriage I’d follow wherever you go, happily.”

Her voice grew in pitch and intensity, “And then! When I’ve never been more at bliss, living in content you’ll tell me the truth! It was all a lie! And I’ll fall into complete and total _despair_!"

Laughing she jumped back onto the bed, “Pretty silly right?”

“Manipulating you the whole time…feeding you lies constantly, thinking I want you by my side…” He closed his eyes deep in thought. “Yes, it would be an impressive feat but…” He opened them back up to gaze upon her, “I would never be able to fein the feeling of…love. After all this time, I still do not understand it. And I cannot see anyone being able to falsify the feeling.”

“You’d be surprised, they’re out there. But you see? That’s why I believe you can be trusted with this. Because you’re not who you used to be.”

“You truly believe that do you?”

“Of course!” She held her head up proudly, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have had a nightmare it would have been a pleasant dream. You didn’t enjoy that dream did you? You sure didn’t look like you did.”

A pleasant dream? That’s right. Humans had both dreams and nightmares and each one would give different feelings. Enjoyable dreams gave those pleasant feelings while nightmares were all of the unsavory.

“No it…” Oh how it hated admitting this. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Frightened me...”

She smiled, “And that’s all the proof I need. I understand why that is so hard for you; redemption doesn’t come easy. Some would say you don’t deserve it. But It doesn’t matter what anyone else believes, it’s what _you_ believe.”

“Not one here is afraid. They look to me as if I am a hero.”

“To them you are. Remember, you’re not in Ylisse or Plegia. No one here knows your past. To the ones who live here, you are a hero: a hero who defeated Hel with me.”

“They don’t know the truth about me…” He mused. This was even different from Askr. There, others did know who he was and feared him. But now it was like a completely fresh start for who he slowly grew into during his time as a summoned hero; during the many long years of the Askran war against other kingdoms and lands in Zenith. And here in Hel…the past no longer had any bearing on his future. And knowing that, gave him a feeling he’d never felt before, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt nice.

“Believe in who I am now…” His lips twitched with a small smile. “Thank you, I understand now. It wasn’t a pleasant dream which proves that’s not what I want anymore.”

She grinned brightly, moving closer. With her hands on his cheeks she leaned in lips against his for a sweet kiss.

And broke it off, too soon for his liking, for a large yawn.

“Unlike me, you need your rest” He laid down and got himself back under the covers. "Come, we can talk more in the morning if you so wish.”

She brought a hand up to her mouth to catch the second one. “You’re probably right…” Snuggling up next to him she signed in content, “Night. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

He ran his hands through her hair as she fell asleep almost immediately and soundly. She had given him a lot to consider. But he still had no answer for the new feeling building in his heart. It wasn’t as warm or euphoric as love but rather a strange feeling of positivity or a strong wave of confidence. The cause he didn’t know but he slowly was able to drift off to sleep.

He wouldn’t realize it for a while, but for the first time and certainly not the last, the wings of despair had felt… _hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the Sothis reference was a powercreep reference. Do you all remember when Grima was our most powerful dragon? Pepperidge farm remembers...


End file.
